


Where the hell are they?

by mattyuty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Harry Potter, Drunk Ron Weasley, Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattyuty/pseuds/mattyuty
Summary: Harry and Ron go out for a drink. Almost 24 hours later Hermione and Ginny went looking for their undoubtedly drunk friends. But hey, sometimes being drunk out of your mind isn't the worst thing in the word, it could even be the best.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Where the hell are they?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! This was suppose to be a tuesday drabble entry for HMS Harmony on Discord. But I went a little over the word count so I just decided to post it as a one-shot. Fair warning though, this is the first time I've ever written and shared a fanfiction. This was really just created after a stroke of inspiration struck me when I read the drabble prompt. I'm not a writer so bear with me, but I do hope you like it :) Anyways, I don't own anything about to Harry Potter, those belong to the mighty J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Matty

Where the hell are they?

"They're not here." She said after scanning the pub, the fifth one they've gone to tonight, for familiar faces. Frustration starting to set inside her "I think there's a larger pub just a few blocks from here, come on."

"Tell me again why _we_ are the ones looking for them?" Her red-head companion asked dryly as they go out the door into the well lit sidewalk, the cool breeze of the night surrounding them once more.

"Because, we're the only ones who could smack some sense into them, drunk and otherwise."

"Right."

"Hopefully, it won't be that bad," Hermione said turning to look at Ginny who was looking rather unconvinced, still pondering on the unpleasantness of their task. "I mean, Harry has _some_ self-control."

Ginny snorted. "Considering we're the ones looking for them, not to mention how long they've been out, I can safely assume Harry's self-control has gone down the drain Hermione."

Well that could be true. She sighed, remembering Ron's parting words. 'We're going out for a pint, we'll be back later tonight.' She shook her head. Well, she guessed 'tonight' meant tomorrow night for them.

"Well hopefully they won't put up much of a fight."

Ginny turns to look at her, eyebrows raised. Her mouth tightly lipped showing a thin line, indicating her thoughts on the matter.

After a few minutes of walking later, they finally reached the last pub in the area. It was one of the bigger ones, capable of accommodating at least a hundred people. They scanned the tables outside, when they didn't see them, they went in.

The pub was surprisingly clean, albeit very crowded, a large bar is stretched across the wall directly in front of the door, buzzing with people trying to get one of the many bartender's attention. No sign of the red and black haired best friends there though.

"Oh Merlin. There they are." Ginny suddenly said behind her with clear annoyance, making her wip her head around looking to where she was staring. It took all her courage not to smack her hands on her face. Those idiots.

There at one of the tables near the middle of the pub was one Ronald Bilius Weasley and one Harry James Potter, undeniably drunk out of their arses. Ron was sitting lazily in his seat, head back, mouth agape, his hands dangling on his sides, and was clearly asleep. Harry on the other hand was trying not to fall asleep, twitching upright and awake to regain his balance after his head lowered too much down his shoulders. There was literally no space left on their table, every single inch was filled with different bottles, most of it were empty beers, but a notable number of whiskey were bundled up near the two occupants, one was even only half-empty.

Ginny was the first to move, walking briskly towards them, clearly not amused by her brother and friend's antics. If her mood wasn't great when they were out looking for them, it was definitely worst now that they've found them. Hopefully the two would walk out of the bar alive tonight. "I'll deal with my brother, you get Harry home."

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny, walking right behind her. Harry seemed to notice their arrival as his eyes suddenly grew wide and started slapping Ron rapidly in the face trying to wake him up. Ron stirred awake, producing a pig-like snort as he did. "Wha-"

"R-Ron, look," Harry said with a raspy voice, staring at Ginny, eyes still wide, clearly surprised by her presence, "my ex-girlfriend is here"

Ginny stiffened, clearly taken aback by how Harry addressed her. All of the previous fury she was harbouring was clearly knocked out by her bewilderment. Hermione quickly moved to her side. It was only then that Ron noticed his fellow red-head.

"Nooooo," Ron started, drawling out the word, "that's my sister."

"That's clearly my ex-girlfr-" Harry stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Hermione standing next to his 'ex-girlfriend.' He moved his head near Ron's then tried to speak quietly, under the impression that nobody else could hear, but in reality, people three seats away could probably hear every word he's saying. "Who's she with?"

Hermione raises her eyebrow at Harry. Ron looks up, noticing her for the first time, then it was his turn to be wide-eyed. He turned back to Harry, "th-that's-" he tried to say but was cut of by Harry's very loud attempt at whispering.

"She's pretty."

Hermione didn't know how it was possible, but her eyebrow raised even further, a hint of red filling her cheeks. Ginny gave her a look, mystified herself.

"Mate, t-that's _my_ ex-girlfriend" Ron finished, ignoring Harry's previous comment.

"Well your ex-girlfriend's pretty." Harry said unperturbed. He then looks at Ron, clasping his shoulder with his right hand. "You're an idiot."

This time it was Ron that raised his eyebrow, "what?"

"You're an idiot for letting her go," Harry said while staring at Ron, who was now seemingly in a daze. He then looked at Hermione for a second then turned back to Ron, "She's sooo pretty mate."

Hermione broke from her frozen state of perplexity and coughed loudly, now blushing furiously. Ginny immediately followed by regaining her own composure and quickly grabbing hold of Ron and pulling him up.

"Okay. You guys had enough, let's get you home." said Ginny, pulling on Ron's arms trying to make him follow her out of the pub. Ron though, wouldn't budge. "Ron come on! You had enough."

"W-we... still have to... fin-finish that," Ron mumbled pointing at the half-empty bottle of whiskey. "Let us finish!" Ron's mumbling suddenly turned into a loud yell as Ginny keeps pulling him away.

"No! You had enough!"

"I s-see why she's your ex-girlfriend mate"

Oh, that did it. Ron's loud cries shot through the pub when Ginny's powerful leg slams her foot into his calves. People were now staring at them. "Do you want me to call Mum so she could get you herself?! A kick isn't all you're going to get if that's what you want!" Even with all his drunkenness, Ron knew what that would entail, so he relented. Ginny then turns to Hermione, gave her a look of displeasure and then whispered "good luck," whisking her brother towards the door.

Turning back to the table she found Harry staring at her with a look of... admiration? She rolled her eyes, though blushing a bit at his gaze. "Come on, we should get you home as well."

Surprisingly, unlike Ron, he didn't make a fuss. He stood up, albeit wobbly, and mumbled an agreement. Although it took only a few seconds before he began stumbling into the next table, thankfully its occupants couldn't care less about Harry's demeanour, still very much amused by Ron and Ginny's spat.

With an annoyed huff, Hermione quickly grabs hold of Harry's arm and swinging it over her shoulder, her left hand wrapping around Harry's waist. He was heavy, but was trying his best to walk and stay upright, so getting out of the pub didn't take much of an effort out of her at all.

There was a subtle wind of cool air now, the sky was glowing with stars, a rare sight to behold in England on this time of the year. She looked at Harry who was staring at her, she flushed again then shook her head, "what?"

Harry gave her a weak smile, "where are w-we going?"

"Back to your flat."

Harry's eyes widened, "O-Oh!" he mumbled, "I-I... Okay." Hermione raised her eyebrow, confused by his reaction but didn't question it.

She guided him towards a dark alley carefully looking around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied, she turned to him. "We're going to apparate now, hold on." When he mumbled an 'okay' she twisted and felt her navel being hooked and pulled. They landed on the the living room of Harry's flat. She quickly maneuvered them both to his couch. Knowing that apparating while drunk may lead to the feeling of sickness and the desire to throw up, she was going to ask if he was okay when he suddenly spoke.

"I-I want to... t-tell you some-t-thing." He mumbled in a drunken drawl, his green eyes locking into her brown ones.

"What is it Harry?"

"I haven't d-done... this b-before."

For what felt like the thousandth time she'd done it tonight, she raised her eyebrows, "done what before?"

"Bring a girl home."

For the second time tonight, she froze. What?! Did he really think? Is this a prank? Is he serious? Surely it's a prank, nobody could possibly be so drunk they couldn't recognize their best friend? Right?... What kind of whiskey did he drink?

"N-no!" She suddenly blurt out. "This is not what's happening Harry!" She looked at him, "is this a jok-"

Harry cut her off before she could finish her question, "Oh! It's not?" He sounded... relieved? "G-Good... I... It wouldn't feel right."

Wouldn't feel right? Why wouldn't it feel right? He's single isn't he? Unless...

The answer came.

"I'm in love with someone."

Her eyes went wide. He's in love? Why is this the first she's hearing about this? Why didn't he tell her? They're best friends for Merlin's sake! Disappointment suddenly set in, although, she wasn't sure if it's because he didn't tell her he's in love with someone, or if it's because he's in love... with someone. Her eyes went wider with the thought of the latter... why would she be disappointed with that? She should be happy... right?

Who was she kidding? Of course she'd be disappointed, she's been in love with him for Merlin knows how long. The only thing keeping her from loosing her mind over it was the fact that Harry never seemed to show interest in other girls... until now.

"W-who are you in love with?" She asked cautiously. Harry just looks at her for a few grueling seconds, then shook his head.

"Can't tell... t-too risky. S-She can't know"

"Why ca-"

"She doesn't love me. Can't loose her, she can't know," He mumbled, with a surprisingly clear voice, a hint of pain present.

Her heart suddenly sank for him. "Oh Harry." She reaches out her hand, placing it on his arm. She knows what he's feeling, she's been feeling it for years now. There was a minute of silence before she got the courage to ask him again.

"Tell me about her."

"Well... she's very pretty," he started, smirk clearly visible on his face. Then he turned to her, "she's even prettier than you."

She knows she shouldn't take offense, but somehow she still did, she didn't show it though.

He continued, "she's brilliant, kind and caring, and I-I just love her so much!"

She frowned. No! No! Happy! Be Happy!

"She sounds lovely"

"L-Lovely do-doesn't even begin to describe her." Okay, now she's really curious who this person is.

She knew it was a long shot and he probably won't answer, but she was too curious not to try, "what's her name?"

"Hermione"

She froze once more, this time instead of it being caused by either perplexity or disbelief, it was now a mix of both. It took her a couple of moments to regain her composure, but when she turned to look at Harry he already dozed off, soft snores filling the room.

'He's definitely drunk out of his mind' was the first coherent thought that popped in her head. And then the second thing sank in.

He's in love with _her_.

She looked at him. Really looked at him for the first time in years. She smiled. She moved closer to him, touching his face and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulders.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

"H-hermione," Harry mumbled in his sleep.

Definitely interesting.


End file.
